


Monster

by LoyaltyOfTheSeas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alludes to Abuse, Demigods and mortals are mentioned, Gabe Ugliano Being an Asshole, Open to Interpretation, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Tragedy, kinda vague, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyaltyOfTheSeas/pseuds/LoyaltyOfTheSeas
Summary: All they'd ever known was the monsters of the myths.He knew more.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rick owns PJO

"Monster," the little boy cried, bright sea green eyes swimming with tears.  
They laughed fondly and played along.

.

"Monster," the little boy exclaimed. He was a little older now.  
They looked at him oddly but moved on.

.

"Monster," the little boy said.  
"Nonsense," they called it.

.

"Monster," he called, flinching away from the approaching figure of his stepfather.  
They sighed, exasperated. While the man was a bit ... large and intimidating, it was still rude. So, they reprimanded him even as he curled into himself.

.

"Monster," he whispered as his stepfather grasped his arm firmly.  
They just rolled their eyes and shook it off.

.

The little boy was twelve now, and had fought different kinds of monsters - Medusa, the Minotaur, even the furies. It didn't stop the nightmares, however.

.

He stared at the statue, hoping for some kind of closure. He received none.

.

Perseus was too good a swordsman to have as many scars as he did. They never thought about it.

.

Perseus sat in the throne room, grieving over the death of a final Hero in the war. He left to whispers of guilt in his mind.

.

"Monster!" he gasped as his screaming and thrashing came to a halt.  
When morning came, they stared as they wondered what kind of monster could scare the Hero of Olympus so much.

.

His mind was glaringly empty, but for a single face. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the man, but he still sent chills down Percy's spine.

.

The Romans taught him of the monsters of the myths. He knew there were a lot more in the world.

.

He traversed through the pits of hell, he fought against a primordial. Yet nothing could force the man from his mind.

.

"Monster!" he repeated. His shoulders were hunched as his gaze flitted from face to face, panicked, before relaxing as he realised it was all in his head.  
They never questioned it, assuming it was from Tartarus.

.

He stared at the man ("no," his mind whispered, "boy.") in front of him. He recalled the lesson that had been beaten into him so many times. He remembered the look on Annabeth's face as he lost control, even when he swore to never use that power again. People feared him. A single word left his lips before he turned and walked away, just as so many had done before.

"Monster."

**Author's Note:**

> So ... this was my first fic (on AO3 at least - and under this name) and I hope it was okay? The general meaning of the fic was that Percy was abused by Gabe, and tried to tell people he was a 'Monster'. No one believed him, and so when Gabe found out he used it against Percy, telling Percy that he was the real monster. Percy ended up believing him in the end, and so can only think of himself as a monster, which was helped along by people fearing him.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a good one!


End file.
